


Drop the Mic

by youngandbitchy



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, Bottom Tom, Cussing, F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, LGBTQ Character, Mild Smut, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Rap Battles, Reader-Insert, Self-Insert, Sexual Tension, Tumblr: young-and-bitchy, Unresolved Sexual Tension, tom holland is a little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 21:34:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16920798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngandbitchy/pseuds/youngandbitchy
Summary: You and your boyfriend face off in a rap battle.





	Drop the Mic

For the last week, there’d been some tension between you and Tom because of a show you two were doing. It was the first time you two were on a stage together, and it was in a rap battle of all things.

Almost every night, that tension was channeled into angry sex.

You loved it.

But it was showtime, and it was time to kick his ass. You were backstage, waiting to be called. You looked at yourself in a mirror: you were wearing thigh high velvet black boots, a plaid skirt and a black tight sweater. Your hair was down and your makeup on point.

You were with your best friend and your manager when you got called. “You’re up, (Y/N).”

You jumped from the excitement. “This is gonna be lit.”

You walked towards a door that was opened for you. You immediately encountered a big crowd, all pumping you up. You’d touch hands with everyone passed, and a crew member helped you up on stage and gave you a microphone.

Tom was already there.

“Well, hello love,” Tom greeted you. “Ready for this?”

“I’m even ready for your funeral, Tommy Boy. I ain’t going soft on you.”

The crowd rioted. “Oh, I’m counting on it.”

You laughed as the audience let out an: “Uhhhh!”

You stood straight. “Hey, Joshua?” You called.

“Tell me,” the beatboxer responded.

“You mind giving me a beat?”

“You got it.”

You stretched your arms to the sides as Joshua let out a beat and the crowd clapped to it. You smiled and began. _“So you were cast as Spider-Man, I bet Marvel regrets that now.  I come to understand why they killed you off.”_ Riot.  _“Truth is, you can’t keep your mouth shut. At first it was cute, now it’s a marketing prop.”_  Riot.  _“Before the movie came out, I was excited. When I saw you on screen, I said **»Bring back Andrew Garfield«**.”_ Riot.  _“You can barely grow a beard and your hairs look like pubes. There is an Avengers groupchat! So sad they didn’t include you.”_

The crowd was going wild, and you were barely starting. Tom was laughing, crouched down. “That was mean,” he told you. You shrugged. “Okay, okay. Joshua, give me a beat!” The beat started and Tom held on to his mic.  _“Hey, (Y/N). Hope you’re feeling good after the flop your last movie was.”_  You laughed and the crowd rioted.  _“You’re an actress, a writer, a singer and producer. How’d you manage to fail in all of that?”_  Your jaw dropped to the verse.  _“I met your mom at the Spider-Man premiere. She said when you were young you couldn’t stop talking about me.”_  You kept a brow raised.  _“I thought it was cute how sixteen-year-old you must be quaking in her boots. But let’s not forget she’d also be disappointed… by how irrelevant you’ve gotten.”_

The crowd yelled to Tom’s verses and you glared at him, shaking your head.

“The nerve…,” you said into the mic and Tom shrugged, smiling. “Joshua, dear?”

“Yeah?”

“Bring that beat back.”

Josh started beatboxing.  _“So my career is a joke? Tell that to the Emmy I have sitting at home.”_  Riot.  _“I’ve been nominated to Emmys, BAFTAS and Golden Globes. You’re the least successful actor in every award show.”_  Tom’s jaw dropped. _“I used to tell my mom you’d be her in son-in-law; now when she asks me about you, I’m like **»I better find Hiddleston«**.”_ Tom laughed.  _“Let’s give a shout out to the frog in your mouth,”_  you said, touching his chin,  _“because I bet it does the work everytime you go downtown.”_

You danced as the audience clapped, shouted and whistled to your rhymes. Tom had his lips pursed, shaking his head. “That’s a good one.”

“Why, thank you.”

“But I can do better. Joshua, drop that beat!” Joshua started beatboxing.  _“Let me be real for a second: The only reason you’re out for Hiddleston is ‘cause Evans rejected you.”_  Your jaw dropped as the crowd lost it.  _“But the best of luck. Just tell him you don’t like english literature and see how you get dumped.”_

“What?!” You exclaimed through the mic.

_“You talk about me going down like you haven’t imagined it. Didn’t you say yesterday you had a wet dream about me?”_  Your cheeks turned red as shouts drowned your ears.  _“You may have an Emmy, hey that’s cool. But let me know when your performance gets Elton John wowed.”_

You bit your lower lip, tapping your shoe against the floor, waiting for Tom’s moment of triumph to be over.

When the crowd died down, you spoke, “Can we bring someone from crew to pick up a corpse? Because I’m about to murder this guy.” You heard a few shouts from the audience. “Joshua, bring it back!” The audience danced with the rhythm.  _“You were on Billy Elliot: The Musical and couldn’t get the main part. If that kid was real he’d ask you…,”_  you paused.  _ **“When are you going to fuck Zendaya?”**_

“Ohhhhh!”

You saw people from the front row bowing at you. _“I’ll call her and be like **»Hey, was he good?«** , she’ll show up at my place and say  **»I’d rather be fucking you«.** ”_ You heard Tom gasp.  _“Truth is, I’m a girl and I’ve gotten more pussy than you. Call Halsey real quick, she’ll tell you the truth.”_  You got closer to Tom.  _“I remember thinking when I met Spider-Man, I’ll jump on his dick; but now he’s in front of me…,_ ” you crouched in front of him, “ _…and I can’t find it,”_  you finished him, raising your pinky.

The audience fucking lost it when you dropped your mic. For real, they were shouting at you for a whole minute. Tom clapped and you did a reverence.

“You got a storm coming, love. Get ready.”

You picked up your mic. “Oh, I am.”

Tom gave Josh a sign and his beatbox started. _“You make fun of my sex skills and how much pussy I get. Too bad you won’t beat my ass with rhymes that ain’t facts.  According to my neighbours, you have found my cock. Don’t you remember last night and the night before that?”_

Of course.

You gasped, covering your mouth in surprise. You and Tom weren’t public, but lately you’d been discussing ways of coming forward with your relationship.

Go big or go home, huh?

“That ain’t a lie, FYI,” you fueled the audience.

_“You’ve been fucking me for a year, happy Anniversary baby; if we’re counting, I’m getting more pussy than you,”_  he stated with a laugh.   _“Halsey was a tough contestant. Man, I give her that. Maybe if you hadn’t broken up, you wouldn’t be getting dragged tonight.”_

You smiled, clapping for him. He did a reverence towards you. “That was good.”

“Right?”

“Yeah. You had to say you’re in a relationship with me to get people to root for you.”

Riot. “Whoa, whoa, whoa. Okay! Okay!” Method Man got on stage, followed by Hailey Baldwin. “That’s enough, that’s enough.”

You blew Tom a kiss and he pretended to grab it, hitting his chest with a smile. “Is the winner Tom Holland?” The crowd shouted for him.

“Yes! Yes!” Tom exclaimed as you clapped.

“Or is it… (Y/N) (Y/L/N)?”

But everyone in the audience, including the hosts, applauded you. They clapped, whistled and yelled.

“And the winner is… Of course, (Y/N).”

Hailey gave you the statue of a mic. “Thank you!”

Tom was smiling at you, clapping. He walked towards you, and you grabbed him by the waist. “Hope I didn’t offend you.”

“Don’t mind it. You know I like when you play rough.”

You grinned and gave him a chaste kiss in public, a half of the audience going: “Whoa!” And another one going: “Aw!”

“Happy Anniversary, by the way!” Hailey congratulated you two.

“Thanks!” Tom responded.

“Anything you wanna say to the audience, (Y/N)?” Method Man asked you.

“I’ll say it was an honour to kick my boyfriend’s ass on this stage.” Tom laughed. “Thank you for having us!”

 

It was midnight. Back in the car, you were sharing a limo with your manager, your best friend, Tom and Harrison. You had your trophy in your lap. Tom had an arm around you, looking at your phone as you scrolled through Twitter.

“We broke the Internet,” you stated.

Tom grinned. “Yeah, we did.”

“Listen to this,” Harrison said and you both turned to him.  _“I don’t know who excels more Big Dick Energy: Tom revealing (Y/N) is a bottom in a rap battle with her, or (Y/N) for making fun of how much pussy Tom gets.”_

“I am not a bottom.”

“Hm…” Tom started. You raised your brows at him. “You kind of are.”

“Oh, yeah?” You signed Tom to come closer and you whispered in his ear, “Wait till you see what I have prepared at home.”

Tom turned as red as a tomato. “Go faster!” Tom shouted to the driver.


End file.
